


Coincidentally

by kurokonekokilled



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Hate Sex, Kinda, Knife Kink, Knives, M/M, Mean Sex, Necrophilia, Not really though, Painful Sex, Serial Killers, Violence, Violent Sex, and Nnoitra hates everyone, be proud of me, but hey, death kink, don't try that shit with me, i guess?, like it's offered, lip biting, mentioned necrophilia, not bdsm, or normal killers, please don't fuck serial killers, they're both just assholes, this is my only work that Nnoitra doesn't have a daddy kink in, this is not safe, unprepared sex, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Serial Killer AU. Nnoitra's gone too long without killing something, and is out on the prowl looking for some pretty little bitch to gut. He spots Grimmjow at the bar and gets a hell of a lot more than he bargained for. What a coincidence that they were looking for the same thing. Can't really complain, though, especially when he gets to fuck something and kill something tonight.I don't think I really need to say this but uh.... please don't fuck people if you think (or know) they're a murderer? And definitely don't actively encourage them to murder you? Ok good glad we had this talk.





	Coincidentally

“What's a pretty little thing like you doing around here?” Nnoitra leered, running a long tongue over his teeth as he let his eye linger on the blue haired punk’s ass.

Wasn't his fault that it was accentuated by skin tight jeans and stuck out with the way the kid was half leaning over the bar. Hell, if he put a palm in between his shoulder blades, Nnoitra could probably press him chest down against the bar and have him at the perfect height to fuck into just like that.

“Waiting for you to figure out a better fucking pick up line,” the punk snarled back, tossing a sneer at him and raking his gaze over Nnoitra derisively. 

“Didn't have to wait for me, sugar, could've just come and sat that pretty ass in my lap,” Nnoitra grinned, not deterred in the least as the kid shot back his whisky and held two fingers up to the bartender.

He got a disgusted glance in reply, electric eyes scathing and cold. But the kid noticeably hadn't moved away so much as an inch, not even when Nnoitra angled his hips forward so close it was positively indecent. And he hadn't told Nnoitra to fuck off yet, either.

Promising.

“You're far from what I'm looking for, asshole.”

“Nnoitra,” he corrected.

The kid looked at him with a sneer, brow raised in confusion.

“My name,” Nnoitra explained with an easy grin, shifting ever so slightly closer. “It's Nnoitra, not asshole.”

He still got nothing but a glare in return, but the little light in the kid’s eyes was enough to keep him going.

“Grimmjow.”

Hah. Told you so.

“So what exactly is it that you're looking for tonight, Grimmjow?” he asked, practically purring Grimmjow’s name as he leaned down into the kid’s space.

“Someone to gut in a back alley,” Grimmjow deadpanned, raising an unimpressed brow. “The fuck’s it look like, idiot?”

Well, what a coincidence.

He clicked his tongue, part agreement and part annoyance, still watching Grimmjow with that heated look, eye half lidded and promising sin and silk and suffering if Grimmjow took him up on his offer.

“I can see why I'm not what you're looking for, then,” he sighed sadly. “I was more hoping to pin you to a wall and fuck you sloppy before I slit your throat. Suppose I could agree on the alley, though. Great acoustics.”

Now, let it be clear, at this point, Nnoitra was just playing with him, even if the image did have him half hard in his pants. He was just hoping to scare the shit out of some too-cocky kid and send him running home to his mommy before finding someone else to bleed dry. Because he didn't bother to hide the pure murderous intent in his gaze, didn't bother to tamp down the aura that only came with experience, with knowing _ exactly _what it felt like to have someone’s last drop of blood fall onto your fingers. It didn't take a murderer to know a murderer, but this look wasn't something you could learn by practicing in the mirror.

Bloodlust didn’t shine quite the same way when you were fantasizing as it did after you'd wetted your tongue with someone’s life force.

So when Grimmjow’s breath hitched in his chest, he expected it to be out of fear. When his eyes widened, he expected it to be due to a horrified realization. When their bodies collided, it should have been because Grimmjow had scrambled back and fallen over himself in terror.

He wasn't supposed to let out a quiet moan, wasn't supposed to turn and tilt his body fully into Nnoitra’s, wasn't supposed to look up at him with those eyes, hungry and raw and demanding.

He wasn't supposed to cup his hand behind Nnoitra’s neck and pull him down to whisper hotly in his ear.

“You're gonna fuck me open with a knife to my throat, and then we're gonna find some poor bastard to tear to shreds,” Grimmjow told him firmly, leaving no room for argument.

It was when he pulled back that Nnoitra saw it. That little glimmer in his eyes, the tiny spark that he'd been shocked to see in his own eye in the mirror after the first time he'd cum in his pants with someone’s heart still trying futilely to pump while it was clenched in his fist. 

Grimmjow had had his first taste. Or had gotten damn close to it, close enough to feel the phantom of it dripping down his throat, painting his smile red. 

Well. This wasn't how he'd expected his night to turn out. And it was definitely _ not _a good idea. By any stretch of the imagination. You stayed alive and stayed out of the spotlight by staying alone. He knew that. His dick was not going to be what made him break all of his rules.

Grimmjow’s nails dug into the back of his neck, pinpricks of pain, barely enough to even register, but it brought his mind away from weighing the pros and cons of it all and back to the way Grimmjow was pressed up against him, hot and lean and hard against his thigh, the way he was looking up at Nnoitra like he'd get on his knees right then and there if he just said the word.

So, his dick wasn't going to be what made him break all of his rules. Grimmjow was.

“You pussy out on me and I'll kill you too, sugar,” he growled, low and hot against Grimmjow’s ear, teeth nipping at his throat in warning.

Grimmjow just arched into it.

“Not an issue, but make sure you cum because of it if you ever do kill me,” Grimmjow laughed, voice barely above a whisper as he slid a few bills onto the bar to cover his tab. “I'll be upset if you don't jerk off when you remember it.”

Fuck. Maybe he should've been looking for this rather than just someone to stick his knife in. 

“I'll just fuck you while I imagine it for now, but if I end up slitting your throat,” he grazed his teeth over Grimmjow's adam's apple to accentuate his words, “I pinky promise the memory of you bleeding out on my fingers will make me cum a hundred times. Maybe I'll even wait to wash my hands so I can use your blood as lube when I jerk off the first time. I think your blood would look real fuckin’ pretty on my cock.”

Grimmjow’s breath hitched on a whine, and Nnoitra swore he could feel the man’s cock twitch in his pants where it was pressed to his thigh. 

“What do you say we find that alley?” Grimmjow asked breathlessly.

Nnoitra grinned down at him, all wide teeth and menace, but it just seemed to make Grimmjow harder. He was starting to like this kid.

“I have just the place in mind, sugar,” he growled, placing one last sharp nip to his neck before pulling back. “Can you walk with how hard that pretty little dick is?”

Grimmjow scowled up at him, petulantly adjusting his hard on in his jeans and biting his lip at how good just that little bit of friction felt. 

“Ain't little, asshole,” he grumbled.

Before he knew it, his back was pressed to the bar, body caged in by seven feet of pure lethality, fingers digging into his throat harshly. 

“That any way to talk to someone who's about to fuck you with a knife to your throat?” Nnoitra snarled down at him. “Don't forget that my original plan was to kill you, sugar. I still think you'd look real pretty bleeding out on the concrete at my feet.”

“Then why don't you fucking -”

“Oi,” a voice cut in, sharply annoyed from behind the bar. “Take that shit outside, I'm not paying either of your medical bills.”

Nnoitra held back a grin at the thought that this was fighting rather than foreplay, but he obediently released Grimmjow’s throat and nodded his head towards the door. He shot the bartender a salute, getting an annoyed grunt in response, and led Grimmjow out into the cold Tokyo streets, the man following him like an overeager puppy through the dank, dingy alleyways. 

He had a favorite, of course, far enough away from any homes and in a bad enough part of town that screams would just make people turn their TV up louder. It was a perfect little L shape, so no one could see what was going on unless they wandered all the way down to check it out for themselves. Nnoitra never minded giving a show. It always just meant more fun for him in the end. 

He never left his kills there, because that would mean he couldn't go back to it, and he was rather fond of it, honestly. Deciding to take Grimmjow here had been impulsive, but it somehow felt like the right choice. Maybe the two of them would really have some fun after this, if Grimmjow could put his money where his mouth was. 

“On your knees,” he grunted at Grimmjow, leaning against the back wall, hands already going to the buttons on his jeans.

Grimmjow smirked at Nnoitra from just in front of him, running his tongue over his lip teasingly as he watched long fingers pop the button free.

“What, no kiss?” he laughed, obviously just trying to rile Nnoitra up.

Too bad he didn't ever bother to control his temper, or he'd have made Grimmjow work to make him lose his cool. As it was, he had his hand wrapped around Grimmjow’s throat again in seconds, spinning the man with ease and slamming him back against the brick, laughing maliciously as his head bounced off the stone. The kid knew what he was getting himself into, Nnoitra didn't have to play nice.

“You want a kiss?” Nnoitra sneered.

He didn't give Grimmjow time to come up with another sarcastic retort, instead leaning down and smashing their lips together harshly, teeth clacking as he tightened his fingers hard enough to bruise his throat. The second Grimmjow’s mouth opened on a choked gasp, he was sucking the kid’s tongue into his mouth, tasting him, teasing him, and then his teeth were clamping down viciously over Grimmjow’s bottom lip. Ignoring the pretty whimpers, the way Grimmjow tried to pull back, he kept going until he felt his teeth pop through flesh, coppery warmth spreading over his tongue.

Pulling back, he smiled widely, knowing Grimmjow’s blood was staining his lips and his teeth, reveling in the fact.

“That what you wanted, sugar?” he teased, laughing as Grimmjow tongued the sore flesh of his lip.

That was probably going to hurt like a bitch when Nnoitra fucked his face. Oh well.

“Bastard,” Grimmjow grumbled, looking entirely too pleased with what he'd gotten for his antagonizing.

Nnoitra’s grin stretched wider as he crushed his fingers down again, shifting them from Grimmjow’s veins to directly over his larynx, applying just enough pressure that all he'd have to do was twist his wrist to leave Grimmjow suffering as he choked to death. He didn't really want to choke Grimmjow, though. The kid would look far prettier covered in blood than he would turning purple from lack of oxygen.

Still, though, they needed to have a talk about manners, so he kept his hand where it was.

“You need to learn how to respect your superiors, sugar,” Nnoitra said sweetly. “So we’re going to start with how you talk to me. Next time you curse at me, I'm gonna snap one of your fingers, how about that?” He waited until Grimmjow raised electric eyes from where they'd been pouting at his chest, nodding in agreement. “Now, I think you owe me an apology, don't you baby?”

He loosened his hold on Grimmjow’s throat so the kid could pull in several gasping breaths before meeting his gaze again. His eyes were wary now, the barest hint of fear tinting his gaze, but Nnoitra could see the excitement there too, the lust and need. 

_ That _was how it should be.

“I'm sorry, Nnoitra,” Grimmjow mumbled, blush rising on his cheeks.

How cute. He could ask Nnoitra to jerk off to his corpse with a straight face, but couldn't apologize without blushing like a schoolgirl.

“I think you can be nicer than that,” Nnoitra pressed, just wanting to see how far he could push Grimmjow before he snapped.

“I'm… I’m sorry, Nnoitra-sama,” Grimmjow whispered, not meeting his eyes at all this time.

Good thing, too, because Nnoitra’s eyes widened comically, mouth dropping open slightly in shock even as his cock _ throbbed _in his half opened jeans.

“Fuck,” he said hoarsely. 

He yanked Grimmjow forward, reversing them again, leaning back against the wall and tearing his zipper down, shoving his jeans to his thighs in invitation.

“On your fucking knees,” he growled.

Poor kid. His lip was going to be sore for days, and he almost definitely wouldn't be able to talk right by the time Nnoitra was done with him tonight. He'd never met someone who frayed his control like this, who made him so damn needy with just a few words. 

Maybe he should kill him. Maybe he should rip a hole into his throat and fuck that instead of going through his mouth, feel the blood rush over his dick as he pushed into spasming, dying muscle, watch as - 

Oh. 

Oh fuck.

He could kill him later.

Right now, he'd rather watch those thick lashes flutter as Grimmjow closed his mouth over the head of Nnoitra’s cock over his thin boxers, moaning the second the flavor of precum hit his tongue.

Yeah, this was just as good of a view as watching him die would be. Maybe better.

Grimmjow’s tongue flitted out to curve over the underside of his cock over the fabric, lips pursing prettily to suck at the head. His fingers came up and tugged at the waistband, leaning back to watch with wide eyes as he pulled them down long legs to join Nnoitra’s jeans around his thighs.

Nnoitra wished he could've recorded the hungry, desperate noise that fell from Grimmjow’s lips when Nnoitra’s cock was finally bared. It was long and just thick enough to be proportionate, curved in a way that promised mind blowing pleasure, the head rosy pink and dripping.

“It's so wet,” Grimmjow mumbled absentmindedly, fingers coming up to circle around the base.

A rough hand tangled in his hair, yanking his head back to force him to look up into Nnoitra’s eye as the man grinned down at him viciously.

“Why don't you get it wetter, sugar?” he suggested.

Grimmjow nodded agreeably, eyes rolling back happily at the sharp pain tugging at his scalp when he leaned forward and got his first taste.

He wasn't going to rush this, no matter how desperate and needy Nnoitra seemed to make him. No, he wanted to have the flavor of Nnoitra’s cock branded into his taste buds by the end of the night, wanted to feel him fuck a new hole in his throat just for his cock. 

A happy sigh passed his lips as he pressed a chaste kiss to the base of Nnoitra’s cock, trailing a line of them up until he reached the head. His eyes flicked open, catching on Nnoitra’s just as he closed his lips around it, lapping up the precum and letting his jaw adjust to the stretch. He was going to be down there for a long damn time if he got his way, and his lip already hurt like a bitch. No reason for his jaw to hurt too.

Grimmjow kept his mouth soft around Nnoitra’s cock, just letting his tongue slick over the length of it, cheeks hollowing ever so slightly to rub against the sides. He'd save the sucking and choking for later, but right now, he just wanted to taste and tease and get used to the weight of it on his tongue. 

Nnoitra groaned above him, keeping his gaze steadily even as his breathing picked up, the fingers in Grimmjow’s hair curling tighter against his scalp. The kid's mouth was so fucking hot and wet and soft around him, he felt like he was fucking into velvet.

“Y’know,” he breathed, rolling his hips forward slightly and moaning appreciatively at the way Grimmjow just _ took _it. “I thought about cutting a hole in your throat and fucking that instead of letting you use this bratty fucking mouth.” He laughed breathlessly at the helpless moan Grimmjow let out, vibrating clean up his spine. “I think you should thank me for letting you prove your worth, don't you, sugar?”

Grimmjow’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he pulled back, making sure that his lips were still brushing the head of Nnoitra’s cock, hot breath rushing out over the sensitive skin as he spoke.

“Thank you, Nnoitra-sama,” he said, voice sounding almost innocent if it wasn't for the thick, scratchy quality of it.

Nnoitra felt his thighs clench at the title, yanking Grimmjow’s head back over his cock and pushing him down brutally. He didn't give the kid time to adjust for even a second, sheathing his cock in that tight throat with a broken shout, head falling back against the bricks. God, but he felt so fucking _ good. _He'd barely choked at the sudden intrusion, and his tongue was already working against the underside of his cock, jaw going slack as his head tilted back to give Nnoitra the perfect angle to just plow into him without a care for his own comfort.

“Fuck,” Nnoitra bit out, angling his head back down so he could watch Grimmjow take him. 

He looked so perfect like this, down on his knees in some moon-lit back alley at Nnoitra’s feet, strong thighs spread as his cock tented his jeans, hips thrusting in abortive little movements. His lips were red and swollen, slick with spit, throat bulging indecently every time Nnoitra filled it, electric eyes watering as he looked up at Nnoitra adoringly, like having a vicious serial killer fucking his face was all he could ever ask for.

And he moaned like he believed it. Sounds vibrated nonstop around Nnoitra’s cock as Grimmjow swallowed him down, intense blue eyes dimming and fluttering shut as he rutted up into the air, letting Nnoitra use his throat however he pleased. 

Nnoitra grinned as he shifted one booted foot forward, not giving Grimmjow any warning before pressing down over his cock, just shy of hard enough to hurt. Those eyes flew open with a strangled gasp as his hips bucked instinctively, hands moving from where they'd been lazily rested on his own thighs to Nnoitra’s, fingers digging into the shifting muscle. Nnoitra just laughed breathlessly, sliding in all the way to the base and holding Grimmjow down.

He waited five seconds, ten, until Grimmjow’s eyes fluttered open in alarm, hips slowing their rut against his boot. Grimmjow tested his freedom, pushing his head back against where Nnoitra’s hand cradled it firmly against the junction of his thighs. It didn't budge.

“I decided earlier that I didn't wanna choke you, but I think if I was gonna do it, this would be the way,” Nnoitra mused boredly, shifting his hips to push himself a millimeter deeper into Grimmjow’s throat, starting to spasm around him. “But I'd rather see you bloody, so don't worry, sugar.”

Grimmjow coughed as he pulled out, gasping lungfuls of air into his burning chest. All of it came rushing out on a shocked yelp as Nnoitra’s foot crushed down on his cock again, his body hunching over on itself as his orgasm ripped through him unexpectedly. He clawed at Nnoitra’s calf as he came, trembling and twitching and panting the man’s name, making a sticky mess inside his boxers.

“Did you just fucking cum?” Nnoitra scoffed, amused disgust filling his tone as he watched Grimmjow cling to him and shake.

He had to be the only man who could manage to look derisive with his dick out and covered in spit in some alley in the middle of the night.

“I didn't see it coming either, to be fair,” Grimmjow huffed, peeling his hands off Nnoitra’s calf and leaning back on his hands, taking a good look at the man towering over him. “You look like a demon, Nnoitra-sama.”

“That supposed to be a compliment?” Nnoitra asked with a dangerous grin, ignoring the way his cock visibly twitched at the title.

“Yeah,” Grimmjow answered simply.

The two stared at each other for several seconds, Grimmjow grinning antagonistically, Nnoitra running his tongue over his teeth as he decided what course of action he would take. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to kill Grimmjow, at least not tonight, probably not for a while unless he really got on his nerves. The kid was interesting.

And had a hell of a mouth on him.

Nnoitra grinned, grinding his boot down one last time just to get an overstimulated whine from those pretty lips before pulling his leg back entirely.

“Up, hands on the wall,” he instructed curtly.

Grimmjow winced as he moved to do as he was told, the cum in his boxers starting to dry uncomfortably.

“This gonna be some kind of interrogation?” he laughed as Nnoitra pushed him chest-first into the bricks, toeing his feet apart impatiently.

Nnoitra’s body was a line of fire and muscle against his back in the next second, blanketing him completely as spidery hands pulled at the buttons of his jeans. 

“If you want it to be,” Nnoitra murmured in his ear. “I can ask you how you feel about different ways I want to kill you while I split your ass open.”

Grimmjow just let out a hitched little gasp, ass pressing back against the hard line of Nnoitra’s cock temptingly.

“First question,” Nnoitra grunted, yanking Grimmjow’s jeans down just far enough that he could pull the kid’s hips back and spread his cheeks to run a thumb over his twitching hole. “How bad do you want this to hurt?”

Grimmjow outright moaned at that, hips bucking back into the warmth of Nnoitra’s lazily probing fingers.

“Lube,” he managed, “in my pocket. Don't have to stretch me out, but you'll rip me open if you don't use lube.”

Nnoitra hummed thoughtfully, finding the lube and tugging it free of Grimmjow’s pocket, slapping the little foil packet down in the small of his back.

“You saying you don't want me to rip you open, sugar?” Nnoitra grinned viciously, raking his nails down Grimmjow’s smooth back, leaving little pearls of blood in his wake.

Grimmjow’s breath hitched at the pain, his head falling to hang between his arms for a second as he struggled to get himself back under control. How the hell was he already getting hard again?

“I'd prefer it if you didn't,” he laughed. 

Nnoitra snorted, snatching the lube up and ripping it open.

“Pussy.”

He only half meant it, really. Not like it didn't hurt for him, too, if he didn't at least use a little lube. But past that, he wanted to have easy access to this pretty little ass, and having the kid crying because it hurt would probably be a turn off. He only liked them crying when they were dying.

Even still, he was going to take Grimmjow at his word. The kid had said he didn't need to stretch him out properly - and he'd choked on his cock for a good long while, so he knew what he was getting himself into - so he wasn't going to. 

Nnoitra squeezed out some of the thankfully unscented lube onto long fingers, spreading it around and letting it warm a little before he pressed the tip of his middle finger to Grimmjow’s twitching hole. The kid had turned his head to watch him, and Nnoitra met his gaze with a grin.

“Open wide, sugar,” he sang.

And then his finger was knuckle deep in Grimmjow’s burning hot body, slick muscle clenching around him. Grimmjow let out another one of those gorgeous overstimulated whines, body obviously torn between fucking back onto Nnoitra’s finger and shying away from the overwhelming sensation. Nnoitra didn't give him much time to decide, pumping his finger only a few times before sliding a second one in. That should be enough of a stretch to prevent him from actually tearing, but still keep it tight enough to hurt. 

He twisted his wrist, crooking his fingers up and prodding until a broken shout tore from Grimmjow’s throat, his knees going weak as he slumped forward against the wall. 

_ Perfect. _

Nnoitra didn't waste any more time after that, pulling his fingers out quickly and laughing at Grimmjow’s hiccuping gasps as he watched that pretty little hole glisten as the kid’s hips rocked mindlessly. He squirted the rest of the lube into his palm, slicking his cock haphazardly and hissing at the cold. The momentary discomfort was worth it, though, because he was gripping Grimmjow's hip in the next second, holding him still as he lead his cock towards that pretty hole.

“Hey,” he grunted, leaning over to cage Grimmjow against the wall with his body, nipping at his ear. “Last chance to beg for mercy.”

Grimmjow laughed at him, pressing back into the searing heat that was the head of Nnoitra’s cock nudging at him. 

“I don't beg,” he chuckled. “Fuck me, Nnoitra-sama.”

Nnoitra growled, gripping Grimmjow’s ass with one hand to steady the kid and then slamming into him in one brutal, clean stroke. Grimmjow’s body went taut like a wire, muscles clamping down over Nnoitra’s cock almost painfully, head knocking back into the man’s collarbone as his mouth opened on a silent scream. Nnoitra grinned, leaning down and dipping his tongue between parted lips teasingly.

“I'll worry about making you beg later,” Nnoitra promised, lazily drawing back out of that vice-like heat and slamming back in viciously. “You asked so nice, after all, figure you should get a reward for it, sugar.”

“Yeah,” Grimmjow panted, pain lacing his voice. “C'mon, do it.”

Such a brave little brat. 

Nnoitra grinned down at him damn near affectionately as he drew his hips back again, groaning at the outrageous tightness squeezing down on him. Aw, hell, Grimmjow was being such a perfect fucking toy, he might as well make it good for him, too. 

If he didn't like it, well, Nnoitra could always still kill him.

He angled his hips up on the next thrust, biting his lip at the way Grimmjow’s body clamped down on him, a shout pushing past Grimmjow’s lips as his hands scrabbled against the bricks.

“Oh, fuck,” Nnoitra laughed, sheathing himself inside Grimmjow’s body like it was just a convenient place to put his dick for the moment as he shifted around, reaching up under his shirt. “Almost forgot.”

Grimmjow didn't have time to ask him what he'd forgotten before cold metal was pressing against his lips, warm fingers brushing his chin.

“Kiss it for good luck, sugar,” Nnoitra murmured hotly in his ear.

Grimmjow obediently pursed his lips against the blade, opening his mouth before Nnoitra could pull it away and sliding his tongue over the flat of it. He winced when the edge cut a thin slice in his tongue, blood spilling into his mouth, but turned his head and caught Nnoitra’s lips with his, pressing his blood into the man’s mouth, over lips and teeth and tongue until Nnoitra was snarling, yanking his hips back as he pressed the knife firmly to Grimmjow’s throat, slamming back in.

“Should just fuckin’ slice you open right here, shouldn't I?” Nnoitra growled into his ear, pressing the wickedly sharp blade harder against Grimmjow’s skin.

It scraped along Grimmjow’s adam’s apple with every thrust, with every overwhelmed moan and every tilt of his head back into Nnoitra’s body. He loved it. Loved every second of it, the feel of it warming against his skin, the smell of his blood staining metal ever so slightly wherever it nicked him, the way Nnoitra fucked into him like he didn't care one bit whether or not the blade bit into his skin. 

He probably didn't.

Nnoitra’s brow was furrowed, mouth hanging open as pleasure assaulted his body, stronger than anything he'd ever felt. It was ridiculous; he'd fucking had sex before. A lot of it, with a lot of different kinds of people. So why was this piece of shit little punk that sassed him in the middle of some bar making him feel like he was about to implode? He couldn't slow down, couldn't pull back, could get himself under control.

He _ had _to keep fucking into Grimmjow, had to keep that tight, perfect body wrapped around his cock, had to keep hearing those choked, desperate moans. 

He should kill him. Slit his throat, rip his guts out, gouge out an eye and fuck the hole in his skull, watch him bleed out on -

“Nnoitra-sama,” Grimmjow whimpered, head tilting to the side to look Nnoitra in the eye, completely ignoring the way the knife at his throat bit into his skin. “Nnoitra-sama, please. I'm so close, please, please, please.”

His eyes stayed trained on Nnoitra as he begged, pleas falling from his mouth like a prayer, desperate and pitiful. A flush spread across the bridge of his nose, flushing his cheeks pink in a way that was almost cute, swollen lips forming words Nnoitra couldn't even hear anymore.

All he could do was watch as Grimmjow’s brows furrowed, as tears started to drip from the corners of his eyes. Oh, _ fuck. _Maybe he'd been wrong about Grimmjow crying being a turn off. If he looked like that when he cried, clenched down over Nnoitra’s cock like that, well, fuck, Nnoitra would have him sobbing for the rest of his fucking life.

“Gonna cum while a stranger holds a knife to your fucking throat?” Nnoitra snarled, grunting in pleasure at the way Grimmjow's body tightened around him in response. “Fucking slut.”

“Please,” Grimmjow sobbed.

Nnoitra didn't have time to think before he was moving, knife dropping to the ground haphazardly as he reached to wrap long fingers around Grimmjow’s aching cock. All it took was three pumps of his hand in time with his thrusts and three words whispered into his ear.

“Cum for me.”

And Grimmjow did. He shattered around Nnoitra, entire body tensing deliciously and quaking as he continued to cleave into his spasming hole. No matter how much he wanted to hold out, he felt like he'd been on edge since he first laid eyes on this kid, and he couldn't manage more than half a dozen more thrusts before he was crumpling against Grimmjow’s back, filling him up with his release.

He panted against the nape of Grimmjow’s neck for a long moment, considering, then sunk his teeth in viciously, not stopping until Grimmjow was crying out and blood was pooling on his tongue.

“Animal,” Grimmjow laughed weakly, teaching up with a shaky hand to brush over the bite. “That's gonna scar.”

“That was the point,” Nnoitra said gruffly, bracing a hand on his hip and pulling out slowly. 

He figured he could be a little considerate, since he'd surely given Grimmjow just as much pain as he had pleasure.

“Bend over and pick up my knife, sugar,” he instructed, both hands cupping Grimmjow’s ass mindlessly, just feeling the perfect curve in his palms.

Grimmjow did as he was told, bending at the waist and taking the knife delicately from where it'd fallen on the ground, jolting when he felt both of Nnoitra’s thumbs brush over his hole. Nnoitra just grinned, watching in appreciation of the gorgeous view he had, cum dribbling in small rivulets from Grimmjow’s hole. He pulled his hands away after a few moments to let the kid stand properly, spinning him and pulling his jeans back up.

He let the kid button them himself, reaching down and pulling his own jeans back up, tucking his knife away in its hidden little spot on his side.

“Decide not to kill me, then?” Grimmjow teased, reaching down and tugging on Nnoitra’s belt loops until they were pressed firmly together again.

Nnoitra grinned, leaning down to ghost his lips over Grimmjow’s reaching up and digging his fingers into the bite mark just to get a wince from the kid. God, he was fucking cute. 

“You know why I bit you hard enough to scar, sugar?” he asked lowly, backing Grimmjow that last inch back into the wall, pinning him there again. When Grimmjow's brow furrowed in confusion, the kid shaking his head, Nnoitra continued, “My teeth are carved into your skin now. I kill you and they’ll have enough of a dental record to match to me if they ever catch me. I just gave you a safe pass.”

Grimmjow’s eyes widened in surprise, the hands at Nnoitra’s hips coming up to wind around Nnoitra’s neck so he could pull the man down for a kiss, pouring all his excitement and gratefulness into it. And yeah, if he _ really _killed him, Nnoitra would just carve the skin away, but that was a hassle. And it was the thought that mattered anyway, right?

“Thank you, Nnoitra-sama,” he whispered against Nnoitra’s lips. 

“Careful, sugar,” Nnoitra rumbled, fingers flexing lightly at the bite. “I don't think that pretty ass can handle another round just yet.”

Grimmjow laughed, the sound oddly lyrical for a guy like him. Nnoitra found he honestly liked it.

“Well how about we go find someone to take the edge off while we recover?” Grimmjow suggested with a filthy grin. “And then you can take me home and fuck me in the shower before we wash all the blood off.”

Nnoitra’s eye darkened in excitement at the reminder that Grimmjow could really _ know _him, and wouldn't hold him back from scratching that incessant itch under his skin. 

“Might end up fucking you before we get home, especially if you look as pretty covered in blood as I think you're going to,” Nnoitra chuckled.

“Well,” Grimmjow crooned, tilting his head back into Nnoitra’s hand and grinning up at him. “Why don't you find out?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram at [kurokonekokilled!](https://www.instagram.com/kurokonekokilled/) Come ask me questions or berate me or send requests!
> 
> So this is mean and dangerous and horrible but I wanted to write it and you can't stop me so here you go babes take a fuckin SIP 
> 
> Now.... do I write them killing someone and then fucking.... hmmmm
> 
> Once again, please don't have sex with murderers who have threatened to murder you (or ones who haven't!) because they'll probably murder you!


End file.
